Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7}{y} - \dfrac{-1}{y}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7 - (-1)}{y}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-6}{y}$